One by One
by HetaliaIsHotterThanHell
Summary: One by one we bite the dust. Kick the bucket, begin to rust. Give up your ghost when your number's up, we all fall down. full description inside
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia… blah blah blah…

Uhh… the beginning's a little awkward… so if you don't like yaoi things, skip over it. [don't need people flaming because I didn't warn 'em.]

-Full description-

"One by one we bite the dust. Kick the bucket, begin to rust. Give up your ghost when your number's up, we all fall down." It all started with a ragged little house, now the countries are fighting to survive for the chance to escape and live once again. Inspired by, and slightly based off of, 'A Gory Demise' by Creature Feature.

[not a HetaOni fic!]

* * *

"F-France! Ah~!" England gasped when the Frenchmen began to nip and lick pink areas on his neck.

"Mmm…" The dominant man mumbled against the tea smelling skin, sending shivers through the Englishmen with the vibrations from his voice. France was deeply enjoying the noises coming from the man under him as he continued to nip and lick the sensitive skin.

"F-Fra… OK!" England screamed, throwing France off of him and sitting upright to glare at the group of 4 or 5 people at the end of the bed. "I can't do this! Hungary! Why the hell am I doing this again?"

"England! She whined, saving what ever footage she had recorded of the two men. "I thought you were OK with this?"

"I was only here because you were going to pay us, and I didn't expect people to be here to record this! Don't you have spy cameras? And why do you need us to do this anyway?"

"Germany broke our last set that we had." There was a short pause as Hungary fiddled with the camera to set it back in place. "Plus my FrUK 'box' hasn't been updated in a while. The fact that you two needed to relive some [sexual] tension was just convenient."

"Ohonhonhon, Angelterre, we all know that you like it." France said as he snaked his arms around England's midsection, hands clasping together, and resting on his thighs. He set his head on the other's shoulder and chuckled lightly at England's reaction.

"Get off of me you bloody frog!" the younger man yelled as he struggled to escape. This in turn exited the group's "fan girl fantasies" and gave 1 or 2 members nose bleeds. A small black box was placed as the previous owner of it scurried off into the shadows of the rickety, splintered house that Hungary and Japan found a few days before.

"Hey, at least you don't hafta stand on this shitty floor." America stated as he pointed to the cracking, weather torn wood that covered the ground before them.

"Yeah, and vhy do ve have to be here anyvay?" a certain Prussian asked as he turned to face his childhood friend.

"You three aren't supposed to be here!" Hungary said as she 'unsheathed' her famed iron frying pan and held it threateningly in front of herself, barely skimming the tip of Prussia's nose as he froze in place for the fear that she'd strike.

"Well, E-" A loud crash of breaking glass or porcelain cut America's statement short as it echoed throughout the damaged, crumbling, empty halls and rooms. England tensed in his seat on France's lap, giving up the will to escape long ago, as a strange and powerful feeling of dread and emptiness washed over him like a wave. France tightened his grip on England to prevent him from making any grave decisions when he felt him tense.

Everyone stood still and listened for any other noises that could alert then of another temporary occupant of the abandoned house. No one moved, gazing intensely at either one another or the door, until familiar voices followed the previous sound.

"Germany! Germany! Help me Germany!"

"Hey! Get your hands off mio frattelo you stupid potato bastardo!"

"Will all of you be quiet? There could be someone else here."

"Are you OK Italy?"

"I thought I told you already! Hands off mio frattelo!"

The loud voices of Germany, Austria and the Ita-twins drifted to the occupied bedroom. The silence was broken when Spain realized who specifically was shouting colourful profanities, in English, Spanish and Italian, at his friend's little brother, and took off at a pace that nearly rivaled Italy's toward the sound.

"Oi Spain! What are you doing here?"

"Roma! I was just abo-…"

"Get off of me tomato bastard!"

"But Romano…"

"Ve~ Big brother Spain, are the others here as well?"

"Yep! I'll take you to them. Follow me."

Multiple footsteps sounded as the newcomers followed the cheery Spaniard to the other group.

"Italy, vhat did you mean vhen you said 'the others'?"

"Oh, right! I've been texting big brother Spain, since he wanted to come over later to see Romano and myself. He said that he was going to be here with some others, and that we should stop by and say hello."

"That doesn't expla-…" Germany cut himself off as he opened the door and gaped at the sight before their rag tag group. 3 of the 5 nations that had just entered the room froze. England, still in France's romantic embrace with both their shirts askew on the floor and pants unfastened and falling off, scrambled to gather his things while under the gaze of the Austrian. All the while, France and Hungary giggled at his frantic attempts to hide himself from the others. Germany and Romano looked from person to person with bewildered expressions.

"Mein Gott…" Germany had begun, only to be cut off by a now furious southern Italian.

"What the fuck!" he shouted at the collective still seated in the room. His eyes rested on the shadowy figure of Japan before saying. "Really?"

Japan curtly nodded and looked away with the beginnings of a blush creeping onto his face.

France, having calmed sown from his laughing fit, sat in a seductive pose, clearly proud of the position he put himself in. Austria continued to glare at him after lifting his gaze from the now curled up Englishmen who had just managed to dress himself while hiding the deep scarlet blush on his cheeks. The pervy Frenchmen noticed the look and patted the area in front of him, inviting someone to sit awkwardly close to his vital regions. Italy, being his adorable, oblivious self, cheerfully skipped over and took up his big brother's invitation.

The room unfroze eventually and everything seemed to fall into the normal flow of things.

"Where are you going, frog?" the sentence focused the attention of the countries on the escaping France. He calmly looked at the occupants of the room and responded.

"I never 'ad a chance to look around this ratty house. Might as well go now."

"Why would you want to anyway? It's not like there's going to be anything interesting." The Englishmen spoke up again, not really caring whether his rival left or not. France shrugged and continued his way out the door leaving a, "I'll be back shortly," to inform the others of his quick adventure.

_One by One._

It had been hours since France had left, and everyone, no matter how hard they tried to hide it, was nervous about what could have happened to him. After a short argument, three groups were decided and given assignments for the time being. Group 1 would look for the missing Frenchmen, Group 2 would look for a way out and any supplies that can be used, and Group 3 would wait in the room incase France came back.

_One by One._

The first group, consisted of England, America and both Italies, began on the higher floors, sweeping downwards with someone posted at the stairs so they didn't miss each other. There were no signs pointed to France being anywhere other than the bedroom, but none of then gave up hope.

Finally, all of the group members stood outside the final door, one that lead to a chlorine smelling room. England tried the doorknob, finding it unlocked like all the others, and entered alone. At first the room was a pitch black, but after a quick flip of a switch, the florescent bulbs flickered to life to reveal a horrific scene.

Blood was spattered everywhere, covering the walls and floor with thick rivers of thick, murky, scarlet. In the middle of the mess sat a small, somewhat shallow, pool with a disgracefully messy, blond head staring at the newcomer. Or, he would be staring, had it not been for the fact that his eyes had been ripped violently out of his skull, and left to lay in a jar of the thick liquid in an empty pot for some kind of large plant.

"A-America!" England called to the others from over his shoulder. "D-don't let then come in here!" This was a warning clearly meant for both of the Italians.

"Why not? Did you find…" America questioned as he stepped inside the room, still blocking Italy and Romano from peering inside. The North American nation bolted out the door, slamming it closed in the process, to avoid vomiting profusely in the bloody room. Shouts of concern and frustration came from behind the door, but England was too shocked about, and busy with, the mess to care about what was being said.

He struggled to lift the body, and it seemed almost as if it were weighted to prevent someone from taking it. Only one option seemed apparent, go back to the meeting place in hopes that someone with a stronger stomach could come back and help.

* * *

Wow… I am one hell of a sadistic fan girl…

This is going to be gory! So expect blood and murder!

By the way, this is only pages 1-7 of the note book I'm writing it in. so far, there's 15 pages, but I'm gonna try to kill off one person at a time [as the title suggests…]

-Next chapter's questions-

Who's gonna help England get the body out?

What's going to happen to them?

What about the other countries?


	2. Chapter 2

I got my first reviewer! Yahoo! And to them [they didn't leave a name…] yes I killed off France first, but I think you may like this chapter~! [You know why]

* * *

By the time England's group had come back, clearly shaken by something, Germany's group had returned only half successful. All of the doors leading outside were boarded and/or locked; the hole in the wall that was located in the kitchen had been filled in by the fallen floorboards and broken furniture from the above floor. The windows were unfortunately in a similar condition. Their quest for supplies was generally more successful then the search for an escape route. They had brought back plenty of supplies that would allow the 11 nations to last through the next few days with a few luxuries.

"G-Germany… Prussia…" both German countries looked up at the still shaking England when he had called their names. "D-do you think you two could help me out with something?" No matter how hard the English nation tried, the shacking in his voice was clear proof to what he had seen while looking for the missing Frenchmen.

"Ja. Vhy do you need our help?" Germany replied as he dragged his brother with him after England.

"I… I think I found France…" The sadness in the response intensified the curiosity that bubbled in the back of Germany's mind, but it also warned him of what could come of the situation. Feeling the discomfort of the subject, all three of them refrained from speaking.

Once again, they were at the door to the blood soaked room. England cringed noticeably as he reached out and twisted the dull metal handle to reveal the scene once again. Both German brothers paled at first glance of where the body lay, if that was even possible for the albino Prussian, and glances at England to see that he had done the same.

"Vas… vas ist das?" Prussia muttered, shocked at the sight of one of his friends' dead body soaking in the pool.

"I w-was hoping you could help me get him out of the pool…" The Englishmen was walking carefully forward, avoiding stepping on the trails of blood, and arrived at the edge to wait for the assistance of the other two in the room. Both took his advancement as a signal to follow, and arrived a few seconds after England to drag the body out of the thick liquid.

Germany and England grabbed opposite arms, close to the shoulder, and pulled the body with rivaling strength. Slowly, the figure seemed to slide out, as though something was pulling against them, and the end of a rope became noticeable amongst the depths. Prussia, who was not doing much at the time but instead waiting to grab one or both of his legs, instead grabbed the cherry coloured rope and pulled with the others.

After many attempts to drag the person out of the pool, with a few mishaps [Prussia falling in, someone losing their grip…], they had the body on the shore and free of it's weighted shackle.

"So… it really is France." England muttered as he examined the naked body of the previously lost Frenchmen. Most of him was still covered in the slimy goo from the pool, but small trails of it seemed to flow seemed to flow down his face and out of his mouth. "I… I think he was drowned." He stated as he pointed to his observations. Germany and a still deep red Prussia nodded in agreement. Their examination of the body stopped moments later, and someone went to look for some sort of cloth to cover France with. Luckily, a misplaced table cloth lay in a corner of the room, crumpled into a ball and tossed haphazardly. The three nations collected it, wrapped France snuggly into the cloth, and headed back to the safe room with the body to tell the others.

_**One by One**_

Everyone was quite shocked at the news, and sight for those who dared, of France's untimely death.

"Guess our trio's now a duo…" Spain muttered sadly to Prussia from where they sat on the bed just to the right of their friend's body.

"…ja…" Prussia barley replied. Silence stretched for a heart beat or two before Germany spoke what everyone was thinking.

"Ve need to get out of here."

"But I thought you said that there was no way to escape." Austria brought up, rather awkwardly with the current situation.

"Ja, but-"

"Why don't we make our own way out?"

Most of the people in the room turned to look at the American with puzzled looks at his previous statement.

"What do you mean bastardo?" Romano asked in a neutral, reserved, and slightly mocking, tone.

"Let's make our own exit if we can't find one!" The confused looks continued as America told then of his plan. "It'll take too long to dig out, and this building doesn't look strong enough to stay standing id we break a hole in the wall"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Hungary snapped at him, glaring slightly.

"Calm down. We still have one other option. England's always talking about how good he is at magic, so why doesn't Iggy make a door or something in the wall?" The puzzled looks had changed to ones of utter disappointment and shock at the suggestion of magic.

"That'll never vork." Germany said, shaking his head.

"Wha-! How? It's almost fool proof!"

"Sure, if magic vere real…" America stared at the German, mouth open, and tried to think of a witty response. When he thought of one, he replied, "You got anything better?"

"Ja, and it's realistic. It Italy and Spain vere texting earlier, that means that this place gets cell phone reception. Let's just call someone to help us out." Germany casually responded. Slight murmurs of agreement sounded in random parts of the room.

"Let's at least try America's plan." England spoke up, finally breaking away from his thoughts. "I have the perfect spell to try too, if we agree to this that is. He did bring up some valid points after all."

A short bout of verbal fighting broke out before an agreement was reached. Everyone came to a consensus to humor America by testing his idea, then asking the countries waiting outside (Russia, China, Finland, Sweden, and Denmark) to help dig out the hole in the kitchen wall. With al of the supplies collected, the before mentioned countries called and waiting, and the nations [excluding France] ready to leave, they all walked to the kitchen, the four who entered the bloody room physically cringed away as they passed by it.

"The drawing for the spell will take a few minutes, so just wait until it's done." England told the others while pulling out a stick of chalk and finding a clear, flat part of a wall separating them from the outside. He started the magic circle with a 6 foot base circle from the floor to a little les than a meter below the crumbling ceiling, and continued with more circles and intricate designs around the perimeter of them. When the drawing was done, England stepped back to show the others. Half of them would agree, it looked like a piece of art; each mark gently, and strategically place to create the right shapes that would react with a certain spell or two.

"Is everyone ready outside?" England asked as he shot a quick glance at Germany.

"Ja. Just one quick message and they'll help us out of here." The German replied, still not believing in the probability of that America's plan will work. England stepped back to his work, placed his hands on the rotting wood and dusty chalk, than began mumbling an old Latin chant. A green light shined from the markings as the chanting continued.

Minutes passed as the pure light grew brighter and brighter, to an unbearable level, and the chanting became slightly louder and louder. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, until the light suddenly faded to a deep, scarlet and the Englishmen was thrown across the room, hitting the wall with a 'thud'.

"England!" America shouted over the whipping sounds of debris and wind lashing the air around the stunned nations. He tried to run to help the other man up from his pained sitting position against the wall but an unknown force seemed to hold him back as a thick, black smog bolted at England with an unholy screech. All the Englishmen could do was widen his eyes and lift his arms before his entire being was engulfed by the thing.

Seconds felt like years as England screamed his throat raw and thrashed around in the demonic mist, desperately willing for someone to save him though everyone was frozen where they were by the evil magic. Only a few were forced to watch where the screams were coming from as the light died down slowly, lessening the attack force that had it's victim pinned against the wall.

The light faded, the smog dissolved, and the room was left in a worse condition than it had been in before. America's legs were unfrozen, and took him strait to England to see whether or not he was at least conscious. That wasn't the case; England sat limply where he was before. Small cuts danced across his body, blood streamed from the corner of his partially open lips and his usually bright and intelligent emerald eyes were cold, pained, and lifeless. America searched his neck and arms desperately for any slight trace of a pulse, but was unsuccessful; England was dead.

* * *

Mmmk… so I've noticed that I'm subconsciously pairing people… like FrUK, USUK, GerIta, ect…

You'll be able to see more in the next chapter… but all of the fluffy [or romantic] situations are mostly unintentional! There's gonna be one or two which I want in there, but that's it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peoples of the interwebz!

Yeah, I didn't update until now… sorry ^-^"

Mmmk…. I warn you, America's mouth is as bad as Pirate!England's… or what I assume…

I do not own Hetalia… and I have no idea how many times I've said this. . . . . . . . neh…

* * *

America's head and hands dropped at the knowledge about the other man's condition. 'The others have to know about this.' He thought sadly.

"… guys… E-England's gone…" America mumbled just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Ve, what do you mean? He's right there." Italy stated, still half freaked out over what had just happened.

"No Italy, I think he means that- "Germany started wearily, unsure whether to tell the innocent Italian about what had become of his older brother.

"He's gone… like France…" the shaken American stood and turned to look at the others, Italy specifically, with tear filled eyes that threatened to spill over. "He's… he's dead…" The tears leaked over and down his pale cheeks as he said the statement. The stares were not a surprise to anyone who noticed as everyone tried to comprehend the new information. Now, not only had France drowned in a pool of red liquid, but England had been killed by some unknown, demonic force.

Prussia shattered the awkward air as he trudged through the scraps of timber and past America to kneel by a pile of old looking rubble.

"Bruder… vhat are you doing?" Germany managed to speak as his Prussian brother began to throw shards and scraps of debris behind him haphazardly, mostly avoiding the nations that were still too shocked to move. Moments spent dodging the flying floorboards and a few quiet seconds preceded Prussia's one word statement.

"Look." Is all he said as he picked up something much larger than the things he had been throwing earlier. Prussia turned around with the object in his arms. What little light that was left filtered through the room, illuminating the figure of a severely starved Canada. The Canadian's ribs looked like they would rip through his skin and all of his limbs were unnaturally thin, only widening at his joints.

At this sight, America knew he wouldn't be able to take all of the loss. His head and heart drummed dully in pain at the deaths of his family members. An extremely sad wail of anguish lashed out of his throat as he shot his head back and pulled violently at his hair. Tears continued to stream down America's cheeks and onto his shirt, the fabric soaking up the moisture and creating dark splotches. No one had attempted to stop him as he vented some of the anger and depression, for the living North American country couldn't keep him self together emotionally. Prussia couldn't stand to see his dearest Canadian's brother in so much pain, so he decided to intervene and take America out to another room after carefully setting Canada down next to England. When they had finally reached a suitable area to talk, Prussia spoke up first.

"America…"

"What!" The teary eyed nation snapped as his glare was met by caring red eyes. "Are you going to tell me some bullshit about how you 'know what it's like to lose someone' and how 'you're here for me if I need to talk' or some other shit that you'll say to get me to calm the fuck down or comfort me! Well you can shove it up your ass! Because I don't wanna hear it!" America yelled at Prussia as the other man flinched and cringed slightly at the pure hatred his voice held.

"I do know vhat it's like…" Prussia level headedly countered.

"No you fucking don't! You brother's still alive asshole!" He turned to storm out but was caught on the shoulder by Prussia's hand.

"America, just listen." The Prussian man commanded of the other as his grip tightened exponentially. "I do know vhat it's like to lose someone you car about. Hell, I'm even friends vith his killer!" America was forced to look at Prussia when he dominantly shoved the shoulder he had been holding to turn the American 180 degrees to stare directly into the fiery, ice blue eyes, red seeming to peer into the torn soul in front of the Prussian. Disturbingly scarlet eyes held no lies when America searched them, only sadness and a misty spark of past memories. "You never knew him, Holy Roman Empire, but he vas mien bruder… und…" Prussia's eyes clouded with grief while the vivid memories flooded through his mind, blocking out all other thoughts. "… he killed him…" America seemed to hang off every word as he began to feel the other's pain. "… that ficken French bastard killed him…"

"Wait… France killed your little brother?" the somewhat calm American muttered from his still, focused position in front of the distant Prussian man.

"Y-yeah…" tears of his own spilled down Prussia's face, eyes and mind lost in the gory memory of the past. "France killed him before I had the chance to help mien bruder fight… I just found him dying, bleeding out on the ground… his murderer long gone." Prussia broke off, shuddering visibly and drawing a few shaky breaths. "I had to … break the news to I-Italy. He was so young, and I vatched his little heart break vhen he realized vhat I vas telling him." The tears turned from streams to rivers as the albino fought against his sobs and the feeling of breaking down.

Now it was America's turn to comfort the other as both men grabbed each other and sank to the floor. Tears streaming, staining their shirts and small choking, gasping sobs climbing from their throats. Minutes of sadness passed before the two pained countries calmed down enough to mostly hide what they had felt about both situations.

"This is so unawesome." Prussia joked as he wiped some tears away with his sleeve and offered a hand to help America stand up. The American excepted the offer and replied,

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone else."

"Ha ha! Don't vorry, I von't, as long as you'll be open to a little discussion every now und then."

"Why don't you talk to Germany? He is your brother, right?" America's expression dropped slightly as the mention of brothers.

"Germany… vasn't around until after Holy Rome vas gone. I never told him about it because I didn't vant to trouble him vith mien past." What sadness that could be found in the red eyes of the Prussian intensified slightly when his thoughts drifted close to the past.

"Oh… well… let's head back now." America almost questioned, making a small motion to leave. Prussia nodded, not daring to test his compromise to speak, and left the room with America trailing right behind him. The two of then got slightly lost, since neither of them had been paying attention to where they were going when Prussia first dragged America out of the room, but eventually they made their way back to the kitchen.

Silence greeted the returning nations as they noticed that the room was void of any living being, though Canada and England still sat where they been before. Odd rumbles and braking sounds cane from behind one of the room's walls. In seconds, the wall splintered and broke apart, shooting shrapnel all around the room. Out of pure instinct, both Prussia and America dove to protect the dead countries, receiving more scrapes and cuts than necessary. A disturbing, but familiar, chant echoed from the new entrance while 7 indistinct figures stepped inside.

"Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol…" is what was chanted with a sickeningly sweet smile. Russia, smiling innocently, was the first one to emerge from the cloud of up lifted dust.

"I guess they aren't here." He said childishly. But the thick, swirling, misty, purple aura around him stated other wise. The others began to show themselves as the dust cleared and drifted in the wind outside. China, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Ukraine, and Belarus accompanied the Russian, 5 of the 7 being called to assist the stranded nations. All of them froze slightly as they heard muttering from the other end of the room.

"H-hey, you OK over there?"

"Ja, vhat about you? Anything serious?"

"Nah, but my arm does have a piece of the wall in it."

"Dummkopf…"

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

"Ja, ja… I-is he… hurt anymore?"

"… No… nothing more than before…"

"Good… B-Birdie's OK too… just got a little cut on his cheek is all…"

"…hmm…"

The muttering between whoever was in the room before stopped and left the rescuers slightly confused as to what they were talking about. The new assembly of nations walked toward where the sound of the voices had come from to find Prussia and America kneeling extremely carefully next to and/or slightly over what looked like the sleeping forms of England and Canada. China seemed to know otherwise as he rushed in front of those he was with and loomed worriedly in between the bodies. He seemed to search the bodies, but after a handful of never-ending minutes, he hung his head and gave up.

"What where you doing?" America asked, mentally deciding to find the others and take his brothers with him.

"…" no answer came from the Chinese man as he fell into a thought filled silence.

"Whatever…" Prussia murmured as he picked up the Canadian's body once again and glanced as America who nodded and picked up England. Both of them held the corpse in a loving way, one that a mother would use to hold her child, and walked out the door with the assumption that the others would follow. When no one did, Prussia walked back to the doorway and nearly commanded, "Come on," before heading back to where the other survivor had been standing. As soon as everyone was warily gathered, they began the walk to the bed room. Down the hall, take a left, then a right, keep forward a little more, then two lefts and your at the safe room door; seemed simple enough.

* * *

PrussiaXAmerica fluffiness~! *coughnotasgoodasPruCancough* :P

Quick reminder of the characters for those who've forgotten…

Survivors: [aka people who were in the house in the beginning…]

-North Italy

-South Italy

-Germany

-Austria

-Spain

-France

-England

-Canada [I'll explain later..]

-America

-Hungary

-Japan

-Prussia

Rescuers:

-China

-Russia

-Finland

-Sweden

-Denmark

Stow aways/tag alongs:

-Belarus

-Ukraine

Dead:

-Canada

-France

-England

There… now everyone knows what's going on and who's who…

I'll explain Canada in chapter 4 or 5, most likely 5, and the next chapter's gonna be longer than normal~ since usually these chapters are roughly 7 pages handwritten.

Ps – super surprise [and possible double feature death] next chapter! Plus the fluffiness is completely unintentional! Except for a few things buuut…. Neh…

Thanks for reading! and please let me know if anything is wrong... [grammer, spelling, ect...]


End file.
